


The Essence of Trust

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Minor spoilers for Essence; slight m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Missing scene from Essence





	The Essence of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> In my universe, Krycek has two arms.

**Title:** The Essence of Trust  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** X-Files  
**Pairing:** Doggett/Krycek  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning: Minor spoilers for Essence; slight m/m  
** **Status:** Completed  
**Date:** 5/19/01  
**Summary:** Missing scene from Essence 

****

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter or others is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

**Parking Garage**  
**FBI Headquarters**

He watched as the car carrying his partner drove away, the concern on his face all too evident. Considering everything she'd been through, if something were to happen to her unborn child now... 

"Hey..." 

A light touch on the arm drew him from his reverie. Special Agent John Doggett turned to face the man standing next to him; the man who was supposed to be an enemy, but who just might be the answer to humanity's salvation - Alex Krycek. 

"She'll be fine, John." 

"I wish I had your confidence. These aliens... replacements... whatever the hell they are... they're worse than something from a horror film. There's no way to stop them. At least in the movies you know the hero's gonna win." 

"And what makes you think we're not going to win this war?" 

Doggett shrugged his shoulders. "Just a gut feeling." 

"John..." Krycek placed his hands on Doggett's shoulders and squeezed gently. "You've only had a short time to get used to the concept of aliens, let alone accept it as the truth. I've been dealing with it for years. Trust me on this; we're going to win." 

"Trust you, huh?" Doggett shook his head as a slow smile spread across his face. He reached out and drew Krycek into a tight embrace. "Body and soul, Alex. Body and soul..." 

The ding of the elevator drew them apart. 

"That'll be Skinner and Mulder. You better get out of here before they haul your ass back upstairs." 

"What'll you tell them?" 

"I'll think of something. Go on." 

Krycek leaned forward and kissed Doggett softly on the cheek. "See you at home." 

As Alex walked away, Doggett was suddenly reminded of a quote one of his instructors had had mounted on his office wall: 

Experto credite - Trust one who has gone through it. 

"Sounds like damned good advice to me," Doggett whispered as he headed for the elevator. 

The End.


End file.
